This is not a fairytale
by Open-to-Hope
Summary: -Ceci n'est pas un conte de fée ; 2eme version- La mort est une chose qui ne se partage pas. La douleur et la peine si. UlquiHime


_**One shoot N#7 :**_** Ceci n'est pas un conte de fée. **

Elle était étendue. Les paupières closes et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Dormir au milieu d'un champ de bataille ? Elle était bien la seule à pouvoir accomplir cette prouesse. Le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquaient ne semblait pas la déranger. Les cris monstrueux des shinigamis et des hollows non plus. Jamais l'idée qu'elle ne dormait pas ne me serait venue à l'esprit. Mais pendant un instant je me pose la question. Je ressens le besoin incroyable de la voir bouger. Un désir si fort que je ne peux me concentrer que sur cela.

- Ouvres les yeux. Ordonnais-je. Jamais elle ne m'avait désobéie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela commencerai.

Mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

- Bouges.

Elle ne bougea pas.

- Lèves-toi. Dis-je en haussant le ton.

Elle ne se leva pas.

Je reste immobile à la contempler. Pourquoi ? Mes mains viennent se portées à mes yeux sans que je l'en donne l'ordre. Elles tremblent.

- ?

Mes joues ? Elles sont humides ? Je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il pleuvait. Je lève la tête. Le ciel est étonnamment bleu, sans un nuage. Ai-je un nuage invisible au dessus de la tête ? Oui, sûrement. C'est la seul possibilité de toute façon.

Le ciel peut bien m'envoyer des nuages. Qu'il pleuve, grêle, foudre ou neige, mon envie de la voir se mouvoir reste inchangée. Au contraire, elle empire.

Mes mains ne tremblent plus : je les serre si fort qu'elles ne peuvent pas bouger. Pourquoi suis-je dans cet état, que certains qualifieraient de pitoyable ? Je n'en sais rien. Je me penche sur son visage. Sa beauté me frappe. J'attrape une de ses mèches de cheveux et la porte à mon nez. Elle ne sent plus. Ou du moins presque plus. L'odeur de cette humaine, je la connais par cœur. L'odeur de la vie. Or cette odeur semble l'avoir quittée. Mon cœur se serre, ma main caresse sa joue. Ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne la contrôle plus. Elle effleure ses lèvres et l'impossible se produit : Elle me donne envie. Mon visage se rapproche du sien, comme aimanté. Oh et puis zut, ça aussi c'est de sa faute ! Elle n'avait qu'à être laide !

Furtif baiser.

Voila je l'ai fait. Je suis sûr que là d'où elle est, elle rit de moi. Un baiser volé ? Non sûrement pas. Parce que ce ne serait pas correct. Et pour que cela ne devienne pas un baiser volé, il faut qu'elle soit d'accord non ? Donc, quand elle ouvrira les yeux je l'embrasserai de nouveau avec son accord. Mon acte sera alors moral. Encore faut-il qu'elle se réveille…

- Ce n'est plus l'heure de dormir. Réveilles-toi maintenant, c'est un ordre.

- …

- Lèves…Lèves-toi !

Doute. Je suis envahi par le doute. Les doutes je n'ai pas le droit d'en avoir. Pour douter, il faut croire. Je ne crois qu'en Aizen-sama. Alors douter tout cour voudrait dire que je doute d'Aizen-sama. Et pour ressentir cette émotion, cela signifie-t-il que je crois en quelque chose d'autre qu'Aizen-sama ? Est-ce que je crois que cette humaine est en vie ?

- Bouges ! Ouvres les yeux !!

Tout m'indique qu'elle est morte. Et pourtant je semble continuer à croire.

- … Faut-il que je te supplie ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Que je te supplie ?

Cela serrait bien cruel de sa part. Et je ne me souviens pas qu'elle soit cruelle. Mais je veux bien me couvrir de honte. Je veux bien te supplier. Je veux que tu vives. Tout simplement. Que tu vives.

- Je t'en supplie : Vis.

Il me semble avoir mis tout mon « cœur » dans cette requête. Mais aucun miracle ne se produisit. J'en conclu que la mort l'avait kidnappée. La mort, je trouve ça affreux tout d'un coup. « État dans lequel la vie a cessé », c'est ma définition de la mort. Je pensais contrôler la mort. J'ai eu tort.

Je pars cueillir une fleur, aussi jolie que la personne à qui elle est destinée. Mais je ne trouve pas. Je dois me contenter d'une simple marguerite. Je lui arrange les cheveux. Je la regarde. Et je dépose ma fleur sur sa poitrine. Magnifique. Et à cause de cette beauté -je suppose-, le nuage au dessus de ma tête se remet à pleuvoir. Il est chiant ce nuage, il me brûle les yeux. Je ferais mieux de m'en aller à présent. J'ai encore des choses à faire, la guerre n'est pas finie. Je tourne les talons, n'osant pas jeter un dernier regard sur la silhouette allongée.

- Adieu… Inoue Orihime.

Et le vent souffla, effaçant ce cœur qui finalement, ne verra jamais le jour.

* * *

Voici donc la 2eme version de mon 7eme One Shoot (De la fiction « Ulquihime ?! »).

Moi je la trouve triste. C'est une death fic après tout ! Mais je la trouve belle également… J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette version, sinon il y a la 1er ;p

A bientôt,

Open-to-Hope

_Ps : Merci à Ereenu pour la correction_


End file.
